RE Chronicles : Sarah Hunt
by Julie909
Summary: Voici la chronique de Sarah Hunt, agente du FBI, dernière descendante d'une famille de chercheurs qui se retrouvera étroitement liée aux évènements qui découleront de l'incident de Racoon City. Après un drame au sein de son équipe, celle-ci sera amenée à rencontrer Claire et Chris Redfield, puis Leon S. Kennedy. Aucun des deux ne sera laissé indifférent suite à cette rencontre...
1. Chapter 1

Portrait de la famille

Richard Hunt, père - Enseignent à Université Majeure de San Andres (UMSA), dans le département Sciences pharmaceutiques et biochimiques.

Rachel Hunt Luis, mère - Médecin en chef à l'urgence de l'hôpital Metodista.

Charles Luis, grand-père - Scientifique et biologiste général.

Norah Luis, grand-mère - Scientifique et biologiste en génome humain.

Alicia Hunt, fille - Chirurgienne générale à l'hôpital Metodista.

Ethan Hunt, fils - Soldat dans l'armée américaine, puis entraineur en combat des recrues au BSAA.

Sarah Hunt, fille - Agente du FBI, puis ensuite du DSO.

CHAPITRE 1

Voici l'histoire de la famille Hunt Luis.

Pour commencer, la famille Luis est une famille noble et riche. Ils ont toujours été des scientifiques de génération en génération. Seule Rachel est restée dans la médecine générale et travaille dans le meilleur hôpital du pays. Son frère quant à lui a repris ses études pour devenir policier après un incident en 1990. Suite à ça, il est entré dans le FBI.

La famille garde un grand secret : ils ont un laboratoire sous la ville surnommé « La Ruche ». Ils font des recherches sur le génome humain, la régénération des cellules. Pour trouver un remède à toutes sortes de cancer, pour soigner toute maladie grave ou dégénérative. C'est en septembre 1988 que Charles et Norah ont reçu la visite de James Marcus et de William Birkin. Ils voulaient que la famille se joigne à leur groupe de chercheurs et qu'ils travaillent pour Umbrella Corporation.

Birkin étant intéressé par leurs résultats sur la régénération des cellules, il souhaitait réellement qu'ils rejoignent leur équipe. Il a surtout été impressionné sur un résultat en particulier, celui qui a fait en sorte qu'Alicia puisse marcher malgré sa maladie (une forme de sclérose en plaques extrêmement rare). Norah n'était pas très chaude à l'idée de rejoindre une telle compagnie. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à l'homme qui les accompagnait, un dénommé Albert Wesker. De plus, une amie de longue date l'aurait mise en garde contre la famille Marcus et commença à craindre pour leur vie.

En juin 1990, il y a un accident au laboratoire et Norah mourut dans cette tragédie. Depuis, ce n'était plus pareil, Charles était devenu solitaire et fermé sur lui-même. Il n'y avait que le travail, rien d'autre qui comptait pour lui. En septembre 1998, Alicia a un accident d'auto, elle se retrouve paraplégique. Elle ne se laisse pas aller pour autant et continue quand même à travailler. Elle forme désormais les nouveaux chirurgiens (nes) pour l'hôpital Metodista car elle est toujours l'une des meilleure dans son domaine.

Pour Ethan, et bien, il a toujours voulu être dans l'armée. C'est là qu'il fait la connaissance de Chris Redfield. Il a décliné son offre, mais après une tragédie il a décidé d'aller le rejoindre au BSAA. Il forme désormais les recrues pour qu'il puisse être prêt à la mission qu'on va leur confier. En ce qui concerne Sarah, elle est un génie. Diplômée à 16 ans, à 18 ans elle est sortie majeure de sa promotion à l'université et finit par devenir agent du FBI a 20 ans seulement. Elle prend son poste au FBI en juin 1998, puis elle est envoyée par son supérieur pour s'occuper de Claire Redfield. C'est justement grâce à elle que Claire a pu infiltrer le laboratoire parisien d'Umbrella, alors qu'elle cherchait son frère Chris.

Leur d'une mission militaire en 1993 Chris est sauvé par Ethan, qui retourne prendre soin de sa sœur après celle-ci. Il garda contact avec Ethan pendant longtemps.

En mai 1998, d'étranges événements se produisent dans les montagnes d'Arklay entourant la petite ville de Raccoon City : de nombreuses personnes sont portées disparues et le corps déchiqueté d'une jeune randonneuse est retrouvé au bord d'une rivière.

Les forces de police pensent d'abord avoir affaire à une meute de chiens sauvages ou à de très gros prédateurs, comme des ours ou des pumas. Mais les meurtres se succèdent et les enquêteurs découvrent des traces de cannibalisme sur les corps, la présence éventuelle d'une secte cachée dans l'immense forêt entourant la cité est alors envisagée.

En juillet 1998, les autorités font intervenir les membres de l'équipe Bravo des S.T.A.R.S, une unité d'élite spécialisée dans les interventions périlleuses. Mais les communications avec cette équipe sont soudainement coupées. Albert Wesker, capitaine de l'équipe Alpha des S.T.A.R.S de Raccoon City mène l'enquête avec son groupe. Ceux-ci découvrent l'hélicoptère de l'équipe Bravo écrasé au sol et, quelques instants plus tard, se font attaquer par d'horribles molosses : Joseph Frost est dévoré vivant par ces Cerbères. Brad Vickers, le pilote de l'hélicoptère de l'équipe Alpha, panique et s'enfuit avec son appareil et les autres survivants doivent se réfugier dans un mystérieux manoir situé non loin de là…

Le manoir s'avère être un centre de recherche ultra-secret spécialisé dans les armes biologiques, possédé par une entreprise appelée « Umbrella Corporation ». Un imprévu est survenu… Umbrella avait infiltré l'équipe des STARS avec l'un de ses agents et lui a ordonné de détruire toutes les preuves des travaux.

Malgré tout, Ethan et Chris gardent toujours contact.…

RACCOON CITY

Avant le malheureux mois de juillet 1998, Raccoon City n'était encore qu'une simple petite bourgade du nord des États-Unis. La seule chose qui caractérisait cette cité banale était son laboratoire de produits pharmaceutique. Mais dans les semaines qui suivirent, d'étranges événements sont survenus aux quatre coins de la ville, notamment dans les environs de la forêt de Raccoon. Certains ont cru voir des créatures mi-hommes, mi-bêtes. Quelques habitants parlaient d'une horrible catastrophe qui aurait eu lieu dans les sous-sols de la ville, autrement dit chez Umbrella…

Septembre 1998

Leon Scott Kennedy, nouvelle recrue dans la police de Raccoon City, est en route vers son lieu de travail pour la première fois. À son arrivée dans la ville, il voit une femme par terre, apparemment morte. Soudain, des morts-vivant se dirigent vers lui. Leon tente de les arrêter avec son pistolet, mais en vain.

Il se dirige alors vers un restaurant afin de leur échapper, il fait la connaissance de Claire Redfield, qui est traquée par un zombie. Il la sauve en le tuant d'une balle dans la tête. Suite à une courte conversation, Léon apprend que Claire est à la recherche de son frère Chris Redfield qui est un membre des S.T.A.R.S. Traversent les nombreux obstacles, Leon rencontre de son côté une jeune femme du nom d'Ada Wong. Elle décide d'aider partiellement Leon, car il lui a sauvé la vie à quelques reprises. Ensuite, de son côté, Claire rencontre Sherry Birkin. Elle la protégera jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous hors de danger. Malgré qu'ils risquent leur vie, tous les deux réussirent à sortir de la ville en vie, ainsi que le petite Sherry.

Ethan perdit le contact quelque temps avec Chris. Mais Chris, un jour, l'appela pour demander un service…


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE – 2

OCTOBRE 2000

Ethan reviendra finalement à la maison, après l'accident d'Alicia, ne voulant pas que Sarah quitte le FBI pour s'occuper de leur sœur. Il se sacrifia pour la cause, espérant que tout se passera bien pour elle. Après tout ce temps dans le coma à l'hôpital, ensuite dans un centre de rééducation, Alicia finit par sortir pour rentrer chez elle. Son mari et ses enfants l'attendaient avec impatience, ils étaient tous contents et surtout inquiets pour elle. Mais tout irait bien, oncle Ethan était là… Sahara et Samara, les jumelles d'Alicia, étaient au comble du bonheur quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin et qu'elles pu voir leur mère entrer pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Ils ont été obligés de faire quelques travaux dans la maison depuis, comme aménager une chambre au rez-de-chaussée.

Ainsi que construire un petit escalateur dans les escaliers, pour lui permettre d'aller dans la salle de bain. Réaménager celle-ci pour qu'elle soit fonctionnelle et adapter à ses besoins. Ainsi que des rampes d'accès à l'extérieur de la maison, pour qu'elle puisse entrer et sortir comme elle le souhaite. Bref, la maison fut un vrai chantier pendant quelques mois. Andrew Gomez aimait énormément sa femme, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son bonheur. Deux ans après son retour à la maison, Alicia s'était complètement remise. Elle recommença même à travailler le lendemain à l'hôpital, elle reprenait tranquillement le goût de vivre à nouveau. Ethan les avait déjà beaucoup aidés, alors il fut temps pour lui de repartir. Chris l'avait appelé depuis plusieurs jours déjà et eu besoin de lui.

Il prit l'avion dans la semaine qui suivit, pour se rendre au siège des Nations unies du BSAA dans le quartier de Manhattan…

LE MANOIR SPENCER

En 2006, le BSAA découvrit l'endroit où se cachait l'ancien PDG d'Umbrella, Oswell E. Spencer. Dans l'intention de le capturer, Chris et Jill furent envoyés dans cette demeure plus tard dans l'année. Toutefois, la mission ne se déroula pas comme prévue. À leur arrivée, Chris et Jill rencontrèrent les gardes du corps de Spencer morts et de nombreuses A.B.O. appelées Blobs. Ils le trouvèrent finalement, étendu mort dans une salle du manoir, assassiné par Albert Wesker. Après un combat acharné, Jill se jeta sur Wesker pour sauver Chris et tomba avec son ancien capitaine par la fenêtre dans l'abîme rocheuse en contrebas.

Après 3 mois de recherches, aucun corps ne fut retrouvé et les deux furent présumés morts. Le BSAA créa une pierre tombale en la mémoire de Jill, ajoutant son nom à la liste des agents tués dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions. Chris fut ébranlé par la perte de sa partenaire, et alla souvent la visiter avec de nombreuses fleurs. Il fera appel à Ethan pour qu'il puisse enquêter de son côté, ne croyant pas à sa mort. Deux ans plus tard, suite à une enquête approfondie, il retrouve sa trace en Afrique. Mais le temps de vérifier les informations pour les confirmer, avant de lui transmettre, Ethan apprend que Chris est déjà là-bas, pour une autre mission. Jill était en réalité vivante et utilisée par Wesker afin qu'il puisse exercer sa vengeance sur elle. Son corps fut utilisé comme terrain d'essai pour sa dernière création, le virus Uroboros.

UROBOROS

MARS 2009

Chris Redfield, l'un des membres fondateurs de la BSAA, se rendit dans le village africain de Kijuju pour empêcher la tenue d'une vente d'armes biologiques sur le marché noir. Il est épaulé dans cette mission par Sheva Alomar, membre de la division africaine qui est chargée de l'aider contre la menace bioterroriste.

Chris fut en contact radio avec l'équipe Alpha dirigée par Kirk qui a pris position dans une autre zone du village. Au point de contrôle, Kirk l'informe qu'un certain Ricardo Irving devrait être présent dans une vente d'armes biologiques et qu'ils devaient aller voir un contact pour récupérer leurs armes et en savoir plus. Ils remarquèrent que les villageois n'étaient pas très accueillants et plutôt avides de violence. Le contact leur demanda s'ils avaient déjà entendu parler d'Uroboros. Il leur expliqua que c'était bien pire que ce qu'ils pensaient et que leur mission consistait à récupérer des preuves et partir au plus vite.

Armes en main, Chris et Sheva découvrirent un village vide jonché de cadavres d'animaux torturés. Dans ce village ils aperçurent aussi deux villageois, violents et agressifs, faisant avaler un étrange embryon à un troisième. Surpris par les sommations de Chris, les deux agresseurs s'enfuirent en laissant leur victime sur le sol. Ce dernier cria de douleur puis attaqua soudainement Chris. Sheva et son partenaire ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte qu'une nouvelle sorte de virus se propageait. En effet, ces nouveaux infectés n'étaient pas lents et inconscients, ils gardaient une certaine forme de conscience sectaire. Ils communiquaient entre eux, se déplaçaient rapidement et utilisaient des armes. À partir de ce moment, ils entendirent quelqu'un parler dans un mégaphone, rompant le calme du village. De la fenêtre, ils aperçurent celui qui parlait dans le mégaphone, entouré d'un grand nombre de villageois encore plus avides de violence.

Après avoir remarqué la capture de leur contact et sa décapitation par une créature appelée le bourreau, le meneur les repéra et utilisa son mégaphone pour appeler la population à un lynchage collectif de Chris et Sheva. Kirk vint au secours avec son hélicoptère. À mesure de leur progression dans le village, ils apprirent que les informations sur la vente d'armes étaient un piège préparé par Irving qui avait coûté la vie à toute l'équipe Alpha, assassinée par une arme biologique inconnue. Chris et Sheva finirent par rencontrer cette créature biologique appelée Uroboros pour la première fois. Arrivés au point de contrôle de l'équipe Alpha, le QG leur donna de nouveaux ordres et leur précisa que l'équipe Delta arrivait sur place pour les appuyer dans leur nouvelle mission: capturer Irving.

Plus tard, ils découvrirent qu'une organisation nommée Tricell avait repris les expériences d'Umbrella. Wesker semblait également ne pas être étranger à ces événements. Chris et Sheva allaient alors devoir s'allier pour sortir vivants de cet enfer. Finalement, Jill fut retrouvée vivante et débarrassée de Wesker, dont les plans furent contrecarrés. L'épidémie de plagua à Kijuju fut stoppée mais les pertes de l'organisation furent lourdes, les seuls survivants furent Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar et Josh Stone.

Après l'incident, TerraSave, une ONG anti-bioterrorisme, se mit à fournir des renforts pour le BSAA, dans le cadre de leur lutte contre le bioterrorisme.

SARAH HUNT

JUIN 1998

Sarah entre en tant qu'agent (recrue) au FBI. À sa première journée de travail, elle se réveille 2 heures plus tôt. Elle saute dans la douche, s'habille. Enfin, elle trouve la tenue idéale, il faut dire qu'elle vient d'aménager à Washington dernièrement : ses vêtements sont épars et jonchent le sol de sa chambre en d'immondes tas. Elle attrape sa plaque et prend son arme, ainsi que son sac qui contient son portable. Elle est extrêmement excitée, elle ne tient plus en place. Elle finit par sortir de son magnifique studio pour aller retrouver des anciens camarades étudiants dans un resto pas très loin du siège social.

Comme promis, pour tous ceux qui ont réussi à passer leur examen, il y avait un déjeuner payé par leur supérieur. Une fois rendue dans le stationnement, elle se dirige vers une Jeep de couleur vert forêt. Elle déverrouille les portes, entre, met le contact et part en direction du resto. À peine arrivée, elle trouve un stationnement vide pour se garer. Tout en se dirigent vers le resto, elle aperçoit Théa Queen. Théa et elle étaient les seules femmes de la promotion '98. Puis elle se souvient qu'au départ ils étaient une soixantaine, or seulement vingt-cinq ont réussi. Sur les vingt-cinq, cinq sont dans la même division quelle (celle du crime organisé). Elle salue Théa et la remercie pour lui avoir tenu la porte d'entrée du resto, le Hard Rock Café.…

PDV : SARAH

Presque immédiatement nous avons été amenés par une jolie serveuse, dans une salle privée juste pour nous. Arrivés à la salle, il n'y avait que des personnes que nous ne connaissions pas, à part Shane Allen. Un homme d'âge mûr nous accueille avec un grand sourire et nous tend la main en nous disant :

« -Bonjours et bienvenue, je suis le chef John Reagan. Nous allons commencer lorsque tout le monde sera arrivé. »

Nous lui avons répondu Théa et moi avec un petit signe de tête. La serveuse nous demande si nous voulions quelque chose pour boire, quand le chef nous regarde de nouveau et nous fait un signe de tête comme pour approuver le fait que nous pouvions. Théa commande un café latté, alors que pour moi c'est un cocktail de jus de fruits. Lorsque la serveuse arrive avec notre commande, il ne manquait plus qu'une personne. Puis, 5 minutes plus tard nous étions tous là et le chef commença à parler :

« -Bonjours a tous, je suis votre chef John Reagan. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre division. Nous formons une grande famille, nous prenons soins les uns des autres. Donc trois règles très importantes à retenir. L'entraide : nous travaillons en équipe, pas de solo ici. Donc n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, si vous avez quoi que ce soit. Problème personnel ou non, ma porte sera toujours ouverte à vous tous. La confiance : faites confiance à votre coéquipier, partenaire et autres collègues. Mais surtout, ayez confiance en vous-même. Et la discipline : Le chef ici c'est moi, personne d'autre. Ne jouez pas au petit malin avec moi. C'est moi qui doit rendre des comptes au supérieur chef. Alors ne discutez jamais mes ordres, pas de super-héros dans ma division. Je veux que vous restiez tous en vie. Nous ne laissons personne derrière. Bon, cela dit, vous allez être placé avec un agent qualifié temporairement, le temps que je vous évalue. Savoir quelle sorte d'agent vous êtes, dans deux semaines je vous donnerai votre véritable partenaire. »

« Donc, premier duo : Jason West et Vincent Ryan, deuxième, Logan Williams et Caroline Mikaelson, troisième, Théa Queen et Matthew Carson, quatrième, Shane Allen et Marcus Anderson et le dernier, Sarah Hunt et Alarick Reagan. Maintenant que tout est dit, commandons, car j'ai faim là. »

Nous commandons alors tous notre repas. En attendant que nous soyons servis, tous les autres discutent ensemble. Seulement pour ma part, je reste sans rien dire, mais j'observe grandement et surtout écoute bien tout ce qu'il se dit autour de la table. J'étais encore en train de penser au nom que le chef avait donné après le mien :

« Alarick Reagan, alors, il porte le même nom que le chef. Que dois-je penser de tout ça ? Un nouveau défi de plus ou…? Moi qui croyais avoir fait mes preuves, avec d'excellentes notes dans tous les domaines. Bref je vais devoir tirer ça au clair! »

Je me fais sortir de mes pensées par la serveuse qui venait m'apporter mon repas. Après avoir mangé, le chef nous dit :

« -Je vous remercie tous d'avoir choisi notre département et espère que vous allez vous plaire. Pour ma part, je vous revois tous demain, j'ai une réunion importante que je ne dois pas manquer. Au revoir ! »

Il se lève et part avec la serveuse pour payer l'addition. Suite à son départ, Alarick se lève pour nous dire :

« -Maintenant, allons tous au centre, je vous ferai une visite guidée. »

Suite aux paroles d'Alarick, nous sommes tous partis. Comme promis, il nous a fait visiter, on a reçu notre carte d'identité. Ce qui confirme notre statut d'agent, ainsi que notre emplacement de bureau. Bref, tout se passait assez bien jusqu'à maintenant. Ensuite il nous donne notre congé.


	3. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

PDV : Sarah

Je me suis dirigée vers l'ascenseur, pour aller au stationnement. Soudain, une main arrête la porte métallique qui se fermait et elle s'ouvre de nouveau. Je constate que c'est Alarick et qu'il me regarde d'une façon qui me fait poser encore plus de questions qu'avant. Je le remercie de m'avoir tenu la porte, ensuite elle se referme et l'ascenseur commence à descendre.

« -Dites-moi, agent Hunt, vous allez bien ?

-Quoi?

-Depuis le début, vous n'avez rien dit. Je voulais savoir s'il ne vous était pas arrivé quelque chose pouvant expliquer tout ça ?

-Non, rien du tout. Inutile de vous faire du souci pour moi, merci. Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Allez-y.

-Je me demande pourquoi c'est moi qui est avec vous. Alors que je suis l'une des meilleures de l'Académie.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Votre nom, par exemple ? Reagan ?

-Ah ! Je vois, ne soyez pas vexée ! Oui, mon nom est Reagan, je suis le fils du chef. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Mon père a étudié chaque dossier avec grand soin et s'il vous a placé avec moi c'est qu'il a vu que vous aviez du potentiel. Le connaissant, il veut que vous deveniez un meilleur agent que vous l'êtes déjà. Faites-moi confiance, vous avez déjà oublié la règle numéro 2 ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas que vous croyiez que… »

Je me suis mise à me sentir un peu tendue.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je perds tous mes moyens d'un seul coup… »

« -Écoutez, mon père prend de drôles de décisions parfois. Mais ça a toujours été pour le bien de tous.

-Ça va, ne croyez pas que je me sens supérieure aux autres et que je vous demande une faveur !

-Non, loin de moi cette idée. »

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvre et je suis déjà rendue à mon étage. Je sors d'un pas pressé, saluant à peine Alarick car je me sentais bizarre après cette mini conversation. Je ne voulais pas paraître vaniteuse même si l'idée d'être assortie avec le fils du chef me froisse un tantinet : je ne veux pas être tenue par la main et je n'avais souhaité que le lui communiquer. Je m'y suis mal prise, évidemment. Une envie de rentrer au plus vite me pris.

…

Rendue à la maison, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je me change ensuite pour être dans des vêtements plus confortables. Je retourne à l'entrée, prend mon portable et regarde ma messagerie. Deux messages, le premier est celui de mon oncle :

« Alors ma belle, comment s'est passé ta première journée ? J'attends avec impatience ta réponse. »

Je m'empresse de lui répondre.

« Cher oncle, ma journée s'est extrêmement bien passée. J'ai rencontré mon chef et d'autres agents. Je suis contente : Théa et moi sommes dans la même division, c'est SUPER ! (Tu auras une surprise demain) Par contre, je n'ai pas eu un bon départ avec mon coéquipier. Tu sais comment je peux être directe, au détriment des bonnes manières. Je sais que tu as toujours aimé cette qualité chez moi et que tu souhaitais que je ne change jamais : « Reste telle que tu es, ma petite princesse aux yeux de feu », tu disais. J'espère que pour toi aussi, ça va bien? Je t'aime fort, bisous. »

Le deuxième, c'est mon frère :

« Salut, petite sœur, j'espère que ta journée a été meilleure que la mienne. Je repars en mission, ma permission est annulée. Je vais devoir remettre ma demande à plus tard, Mia, quant à elle, va très bien et tu lui manque ! Nous n'allons pas pouvoir se parler pendant quelque temps. Mais je te promets de faire attention, comme toujours. J'ai reçu un appel étrange de mon ami, Chris. Je t'ai parlé de lui déjà. Il m'a laissé un message assez bizarre, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Bref, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien pour toi. Hâte de recevoir de tes nouvelles. P.S : Voici quelques photos de notre groupe, sur les trois dernières tu verras Chris. À plus ! Fait attention, tu veux bien ? Ton frère qui t'aime. »

J'ouvre le fichier et regarde les photos. Je dois me dépêcher de lui répondre.

« Salut frérot, ma journée s'est assez bien passée dans son ensemble. Seulement vers la fin. Quelques difficultés avec mon coéquipier. Mon chef est bien. J'aime sa façon de voir les choses, ils ont tous l'air très unis, les autres. Ça va me changer, pour une fois, travailler en équipe. J'ai reçu les photos, avec ton dernier message. Oui, je me souviens bien de ce Chris, je suis contente de savoir que tu as réussi à te faire des amis et surtout garder contact avec eux. Ta sœur qui t'aime. P.S : Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas, demande et je serai là. »

Je m'étire les bras et en me levant pour m'étirer le dos je regarde l'heure et il est déjà 18 heures. Je saute dans la cuisine, pour me préparer un bon petit plat. Je m'installe ensuite pour manger, tout en regardant les nouvelles :

« Vous avez tous entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé en mai dernier, selon les dires. D'étranges événements se sont produits dans les montagnes d'Arklay entourant la petite ville de Raccoon City. De nombreuses personnes sont portées disparues et le corps déchiqueté d'une jeune femme en randonnée a été retrouvé sur bord d'une rivière. Les forces de police pensent d'abord avoir affaire à une meute de chiens sauvages, d'ours ou de pumas. Mais les meurtres se succèdent et les enquêteurs découvrent des traces de cannibalisme sur les corps. La présence éventuelle d'une secte cachée dans l'immense forêt entourant la cité est alors envisagée. Enfin, les S.T.A.R.S ont été envoyés pour enquêter, pour comprendre ce qui se passe là-bas. Alors, que doit-on penser de tout ça ? Passons à la météo ! Il va y avoir… »

J'ai fermé la télévision. Comme si je pouvais croire que les zombies existent…

« Les S.T.A.R.S ! Il a bien dit les S.T.A.R.S. L'ami d'Ethan n'était pas l'un d'entre eux…? Il m'avait parlé de lui, il m'a même envoyé des photos de lui. »

Je regarde à nouveau les photos. J'avais raison, sur la troisième, je le vois justement avec son uniforme. Il avait même écrit une note sous la photo.

« Il s'appelle Chris Redfield, il a 25 ans. Mais il n'est pas pour toi haha ! »

« Ah, les frères… »

Je ferme le dossier, j'ouvre ensuite celui qui a pour titre : « Mes pensées ». C'est pour moi une façon de décrire tout ce que je pense. En d'autres termes, c'est mon journal intime.

…

2 SEMAINES PLUS TARD

Nous avions tous bien travaillés sur les enquêtes en cours. Il était temps de savoir avec qui nous serions placés définitivement. Le chef se place devant nous et commence son discours :

« -Vous savez, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme nouvelles recrues. Après vous avoir évalués durant ces deux semaines, je dois vous dire que je suis fier de vous. Comme je me doutais, il n'y aura pas de grands changements. Premier changement, Shane sera avec Caroline. Deuxième, Logan, vous irez avec Jason. Dernier changement, Vincent, tu retournes avec ton ancien coéquipier Marcus. En ce qui concerne les deux autres, pourquoi changer ce qui est déjà une paire parfaite ? Sur cela, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Retournez à ce que vous faisiez. Merci à vous tous. »

Le chef reparti dans son bureau avec quelques applaudissements de notre part. Tout allait bien jusqu'à maintenant. Nous enchaînions arrestation sur arrestation, notre département était l'un des plus réputé de toute notre division. Nous étions l'équipe de choc, jusqu'au jour… Lors d'une enquête qu'une tragédie arrive.

AOÛT 1998

Une enquête spéciale est menée sur des morts suspectes. On se rend rapidement compte que ces meurtres sont perpétrés par des agents, avec à leur tête un collègue et ami Jason West. Déterminés à les empêcher de frapper à nouveau, Sarah et Alarick mettent tout en œuvre pour les faire inculper.

« -Jette ton arme Jason ! Ne fais pas ça ! Arrête ! »

Un coup de feu retentit.

« -La prochaine est la bonne, ne tente rien Sarah !

-Mais pourquoi Jason? Tu vaux mieux que ça ! », cria Sarah, reculant, acculée au mur.

« -Où est ce bon vieux Alarick, ma belle ? », minauda Jason en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais- ?! »

Jason l'agrippe par le cou et la ramène vers lui.

« -Depuis l'académie je ne rêve que de ça. Tu me fais rêver, pour ensuite me rejeter comme une vieille chaussette… »

Il commence à la toucher de toutes les façons qu'elle ne voulait pas.

« Arrête Jason ! », hurle-t-elle en se débattant pour se libérer.

« -Toi avec ton corps de déesse, ta peau satinée. Tes magnifiques cheveux bruns clairs avec ses reflets mauve. Tu me donne le goût de- », dit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur elle.

« -Je t'en prie, je ne savais pas… Jason !

-Sans parler de tes yeux de feu qui me brûlent à chaque fois que tu me regarde. »

Jason l'embrasse avec une brutalité féroce. Il fut pourtant stoppé net dans ses manigances.

« -Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. », fit Alarick, en plaçant son arme dans son dos.

« -Ah! Te voilà! Alarick. Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver aussi vite… », maugréa-t-il, levant les mains en l'air, libérant du coup Sarah.

« -Tu vas venir avec nous, tu dois payer pour tes crimes. »

Il s'apprête à le menotter puis tout à coup, Sarah se jette sur Alarick en criant. Un coup de feu se fait entendre. Sarah et Alarick sont à terre, quand un deuxième coup de feu est tiré. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Jason qui se retrouve à terre.

…

A/N (Author's note) : En espérant que tout va bien aller pour nos deux héros. Qui a bien pu tirer ce coup de feu ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. Jusqu'à maintenant, aimez-vous cette histoire ? Je remercie ma béta Miss Tremblay, pour son aide. Ses conseils me sont précieux et j'espère m'améliorer grâce à elle !


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

PDV : ALARICK

Suite au coup de feu, Sarah s'est retrouvée sur moi. Je la regarde en vérifiant son pouls. Elle est toujours en vie, mais sa respiration est étrange et elle est inconsciente. Je n'ose pas bouger, de peur d'aggraver la situation et de lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'y en avait. Puis, j'entends Théa et Matthew crier en s'approchant de plus en plus. Sarah n'a pas encore bougé, ni repris conscience. Théa s'accroupit devant nous et la regarde, quelques larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Pour la rassurer, je lui prends la main. Elle appelle les secours, une ambulance est en route. J'entrevois Matthew à quelques pas de là, il examine Jason. Il me fait un signe de tête, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui. Jason est mort…

« Bon sang, mais que s'est-il passé ?! D'où venait ce coup de feu ? Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Jason, comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Lui faire ça ? »

Je rage à l'intérieur de moi.

« Une femme comme elle, on doit en prendre soin ! »

Je fini part la bouger un peu, afin qu'elle soit dans une meilleure position, surtout que l'ambulance devait être sur le point d'arriver. Quand, tout à coup, elle se met à réagir.

« -Ne bouge pas Sarah. »

Je la serrai fort, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« -Aie ! Alarick… Tu vas bien ? »

Elle me regarde d'un air inquiet.

« -Ne t'occupe pas de moi, pour une fois laisse-moi faire. »

Je déchire une partie de ma chemise.

« -Ah! NOM DE DIEU! » cria-t-elle alors que je posais ma main sur sa blessure.

« -Ne bouge pas. »

C'était la première fois que je voyais Sarah dans une telle détresse. Les ambulanciers arrivent et s'occupent de Sarah immédiatement. D'autres examinent Jason mais ils ne font que confirmer ce que Matthew avait déterminé juste avant. Le chef et les autres agents de notre unité sont justement à nos côtés. Ils n'arrivent pas à croire que c'était en train de nous arriver, alors que nous étions une famille unie. Les ambulanciers nous affirment qu'il est temps de partir. Le chef regarde Sarah :

« On se revoit à l'hôpital. »

Il serre sa main. Avant que l'ambulancier ne ferme les portes, il demande:

« Quelqu'un veut l'accompagner? »

Je lui fais un signe, j'entre et il ferme les portes. Dans l'ambulance, Sarah me regarde, je sais bien qu'elle est gênée. Jason lui avait déchiré la moitié de son haut et nous voyions une partie de ses seins.

« Hey, ne t'occupe pas de ça. L'important c'est que tu ailles bien, le reste on s'en fiche! » lui dis-je pour qu'elle se rassérène.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire encore plus. Jason n'avait pas été le seul homme à l'avoir dans sa mire. C'est ma coéquipière mais… Bon, je flirte souvent avec elle comme elle le fait avec moi. Je savais bien que c'était un jeu entre nous, mais depuis cette soirée à l'œuvre de charité pour la sclérose en plaque, tout a changé. Cette soirée-là lui tenait tellement à cœur que je n'ai pu refuser son invitation. Je n'avais pas su avant que la famille de Sarah faisait partie d'une certaine élite, jamais elle ne m'en avait glissé un mot. Elle a toujours travaillé dur pour arriver là où elle est maintenant, je comprends pourquoi elle nous l'a caché : elle ne voulait pas avoir les airs d'une fille bien née pour qui tout est acquis.

Je me rappelle parfaitement d'elle cette soirée-là. Elle portait une magnifique robe mauve décolletée, qui plaçait la moindre de ses courbes en valeur. Son dos était nu depuis la base de ses reins. J'avais cru voir un ange passer juste devant moi. Elle avait retouché sa couleur de cheveux, ce qui leur conférait depuis des reflets violacés. Elle était splendide.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas pu rester avec elle. Des heures ont passé, nous étions tous inquiets pour elle.

« Pas de nouvelles ? » demande un homme que j'ai cru reconnaitre.

« -Non, Luis, aucune. » déclare le chef.

Finalement le temps passe et un médecin vient nous voir.

« L'opération s'est bien passée, elle va s'en sortir. Elle a une chance énorme, la balle a effleuré le poumon avant de ressortir. Seulement elle a perdu énormément de sang. Elle va devoir rester une semaine ou deux, le temps de récupérer et de s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas une infection.

-Merci docteur, je peux la voir ?

-Vous êtes ?

-Son oncle.

-Je vois ! Suivez-moi, c'est par ici.

-Attendez, monsieur ? Je voudrais venir aussi, si vous me le permettez.

-Alarick, c'est ça ? Je crois que vous êtes son coéquipier, non ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Il n'est peut-être pas sage pour elle d'avoir plusieurs visiteurs en même temps.

-Je vous en prie docteur, c'est grâce à elle si je suis toujours en vie.

-Je ne peux rester longtemps de toute façon, alors vous allez pouvoir rester avec elle, Alarick.

-Merci monsieur. »

Lorsque je suis parti, le chef parlait avec les autres agents. L'oncle de Sarah avait posé sa main sur son front et marmonné quelques mots. Puis il partit en me demandant :

« -Vous pourriez lui dire que je suis désolé d'être parti ? » s'exclama-t-il avec un air triste.

« -Bien sûr.

-Merci, elle a de la chance de vous avoir. »

En peu de temps, je m'endors dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, je repense à ces derniers jours.

« Depuis la soirée de charité aussi elle avait changé. Elle est devenue distante, mystérieuse et extrêmement secrète. »

Dans les quelques notes que j'ai pu lire sur son bureau, elle semblait rechercher des informations sur un homme du nom de Savage.

« Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas parlé de lui ? J'aurais pu l'aider. Sarah… Je la revois sauter sur moi. Je la regarde, alors qu'elle est dans mes bras. Je constate qu'elle saigne, nom de dieu, ne meurt pas…. SARAH ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut et je la vois. Elle était là dans ce lit, alors que c'est moi qui aurait dû y être. Quand tout à coup, on cogne à la porte. C'est le chef :

« -Alors ? » demande-t-il à voix basse.

« -Ça n'a pas vraiment bougé, en fait. » dis-je en omettant le fait de m'être endormi sur le fauteuil.

« -Son oncle a déposé une requête au siège social. Il veut diriger l'enquête interne. » me dit-il avec un air peu surpris.

« -Bien, je vous demande donc la permission de l'aider dans cette enquête. »

Je me retourne pour la regarder.

« -Je savais bien que tu allais me demander ça. Fiston, je suis au courant tu sais, pour toi et elle.

-Papa, je t'en prie-

-Alarick, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne.

-Ça ne regarde personne, toi non plus.

-Bien, alors fait attention et trouve celui qui a fait ça ? »

Au même moment il se retourne et sort de la chambre.

« Je te le promets. » pensai-je en serrant les poings.

Je me rassoie dans le fauteuil pour me rendormir. En me réveillant de nouveau, je remarque qu'elle a les yeux ouverts et qu'elle me regarde avec douceur. Je me suis levé d'un seul coup, raide comme une barre. À un point tel qu'elle s'est mise à s'esclaffer, elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux une seul seconde.

« -Aïe ! Alarick, ne me fais pas rire ! » fit-elle en se moquant de moi.

Elle s'agrippe aux draps du lit.

« -Je suis désolé ma belle, mais tu m'as surpris. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

-Non, depuis cinq ou six minutes. »

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre et je sors en lui disant que j'allais revenir plus tard dans la soirée.

PDV : SARAH

Tout s'est passé si vite. Je rencontre mon informateur à l'œuvre de charité, il me dévoile le nom de celui qui nous a trahi. Mais aussi le nom de deux autres personnes dont un que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des années. Je ne pouvais rien dire à Alarick, je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger. C'est à moi de régler ça, surtout que c'est une histoire de famille. Mais je n'étais pas seule, mon oncle était là pour veiller sur moi. J'ai été obliger d'inviter Alarick, car mon oncle ne pouvait faire ça seul. Il m'avait dit que je serais plus en sécurité si j'étais accompagnée. Le nom de Savage avait mis mon oncle dans un état, que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Qui était-il? Le seul nom que je connaissais à part celui de notre traître est celui de Wesker.

« -Quoi de mieux pour toi d'avoir un homme, en qui tu pourrais avoir confiance. Comme ton coéquipier, par exemple.

-Je ne peux pas lui demander ça. » dis-je avec humeur.

« -Oui, tu le peux et tu le feras. Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, tu dois voir ton informateur. »

Ensuite, tout s'est enchainé très rapidement. Quelque jour plus tard, je me suis retrouvée devant Jason face à face et seule dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Il m'a dit que nous étions loin de la vérité et que le plus gros restait à venir. Alors je me suis mise à lui poser des questions :

« -Pourquoi nous avoir trahi et tué tous ces gens Jason…?

-On me l'a demandé, c'est tout !

-Mais qui ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir !

-Que sais-tu sur Savage et Wesker ?

-Comment connais-tu leur nom ?

-Si tu veux en savoir plus, répond-moi avant !

-Que comptes-tu faire avec eux ?

-Jason !

-Que compte-t-il faire à ma famille ?!

-Répond-moi Jason » lui avais-je hurlé dessus.

« -Alors tu n'es pas au courant ? » m'avait-il répondu d'un air surpris.

« -Au courant de quoi ? »

J'avais reculé doucement.

Je m'étais beaucoup trop éloignée d'Alarick, était-ce qu'il voulait ? Il sortit une photo de ses poches, me la tendit ensuite. Je n'étais pas trop sûre de ce qu'il voulait, mais je voulais savoir qui c'était. Je me rapprochai pour lui prendre. Quand il se jette sur moi, j'esquive son geste et cours en direction opposée de lui. Lorsqu'un coup de feu se fait entendre.

« -Ah ! »

J'ai mal. Ma blessure me ramène à moi et je suis toujours dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

« Quelle ironie, moi qui ai tout fait pour rester éloignée de sentiments pour Alarick, il a fallu que lui en ai pour moi. Il était mon coéquipier et par-dessus tout le fils du chef. Mon cœur battait pour un autre et cela depuis l'académie. Bien sûr qu'il me faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il avait ces sentiments pour moi et j'aimais flirter avec lui. En dernier, je me suis même demandée si jamais nous ne franchirions pas ce cap. À savoir si je ressens vraiment la même chose que lui… »

« Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que Jason ait été tué. J'aurais aimé qu'il me parle de Savage, pourquoi ce nom fait-il peur à mon oncle…? »

2 SEMAINES PLUS TARD

J'ai assez récupéré. Je me prépare à sortir dans quelques heures à peine, alors que je reçois la visite de mon oncle.

« -Salut ma belle !

-Mon oncle !

-Alors, comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien, merci. Je sors dans bientôt, permission du médecin.

-Ah, je suis heureux. Je suis aussi venu te dire que l'enquête est terminée.

-Conclusion ?

-Jason n'a été qu'un pion pour Savage, évidemment. Il n'avait aucun autre rôle fondamental sinon de s'occuper du sale boulot et d'en recevoir les frais.

-Qui est Savage, à la fin ?

-Personne dont tu ne dois te préoccuper pour l'instant.

-Tu ne me dit pas tout? Nathan ! » dis-je avec colère.

« -La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que Jason travaillait pour Savage et que Savage travaille pour Wesker. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce. Je m'occuperai du reste. Repose-toi bien. »

Il quitta ma chambre après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front, tandis que moi, interloquée, je le dévisageais.

« -Tu es sérieux ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour le découvrir ?! »

Il ne me fit qu'un sourire avant de fermer la porte. Je rageais.

Plus tard, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et le visage d'Alarick se fait voir. Il venait me voir tous les jours et il m'avait promis de venir me chercher pour me ramener chez moi. Mon oncle a profité de cette occasion pour se faire la malle. Même si je suis fâchée contre mon oncle, le fait de voir Alarick me réconforte. Le voyage entre l'hôpital et chez moi s'est passé sans encombre. Alarick a été aux petits soins avec moi.

Dès notre arrivée, il m'a aidé en tous lieux et choses : il a fait le ménage, la lessive, toutes les corvées. Tout ça pendant que j'étais sous la douche et que j'enfilais des vêtements confortables. Lorsque je voulais l'aider, il me reléguait sur le canapé, ne voulant rien entendre. Je le regardais faire la cuisine, diable que ça sentait bon. Après notre repas, nous nous sommes installés devant la télévision. Il passait un vieux film, « Romance à Manhattan ». En raison des médicaments que je prenais je me suis endormie aux trois quarts du film. Alarick m'avait alors pris doucement dans ses bras pour aller me déposer sur mon lit. Ne voulant pas vraiment qu'il parte, je lui maintins la main assez fortement pour qu'il le comprenne.

« - Sarah…

-Ne pars pas.

-Tu sais qu'il le faut. » me répond-il à contre cœur.

Je m'agrippe encore plus à lui, ce qui le fait presque tomber. Il est à genoux à côté de moi et dans un instant de folie, il m'embrasse.

2 SEMAINES PLUS TÔT

PDV : SAVAGE

Alors qu'il regarde des hauteurs les agissements de Jason et de Sarah, dans l'entrepôt désaffecté (italique)

« Mais que fait-il ? Pourquoi lui parle-t-il ? Allez, attrape-la! Bon sang, nous avons besoin d'elle ! »

Pourquoi demander à un autre de faire ce que nous pouvons faire nous-même ? Je me lève pour intervenir quand il commence à l'agripper par le bras. Enfin il s'est décidé ! Jason, mais quel imbécile celui-là. Maintenant son coéquipier est là, je vais devoir agir. D'accord, plus près, encore plus près. Raté. Désolé vieux, mais tu en sais trop sur nous.

Le téléphone sonne :

« -Oui, c'est moi! Non, cet enfoiré a merdé! Quoi? NON! OK ça va, je m'occupe de ça! Pourquoi pas la tuer ? Ça serait plus simple. Hey, OK Wesker ! »

La ligne fut coupée.

Que va-t-il arriver à Sarah? Qui est se Savage? Pourquoi Wesker s'intéresse-t-il a elle? Suite prochaine chapitre.


End file.
